


Helping Hands

by aliaslestat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, consensual conjunx sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: Megatron has let his heat get the better of him and Crashforce is more than happy to help (for a price of course).





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to be weak and write your oc's gettin boned by the lorge one

Heat curled up his spine and wound its way through his chassis as Megatron tried to focus on the datapad in his hands instead of the way his body was betraying him. He thought he would be fine, he had been fine for years throughout the war and even before, able to tough out even the worst heat sickness through force of will alone. This time it was different and back with a vengeance after he had been in captivity forced under the suppressants that Optimus deemed necessary, not wanting any mechs to get the wrong idea about how to take their vengances out on him. He had been an odd sort of grateful at the time but now, as another surge of need pooled through his lines, he was cursing Optimus.

It was far too late to go to the medic for more suppressants and instead he set the datapad down on the desk and lay his helm in his arms as he curled in on himself. Trying to cycle his vents as his coding took root and his temperature ramped up. He barely even heard the office door slide open and had even less energy to raise his helm to see who it was.

Crash froze as the door slid shut behind him and he clutched the small stack of datapads he was carrying tighter in his servos. Wings pinning flat down along his back as the overpowering scent of a mech in heat hit his senses. He didn’t want to think about the way his own frames temperature notched up in response or the interested niggling in the back of his processor. Giving a snort he continued to step forward until he could drop the pads on Megatron’s desk.

“Don’t. Just don’t, Crashforce, I’m not in the mood.” Megatron warned, trying to pin the usually rakish seeker with a glare.

“Don’t what, Megatron? Point out the fact that you let yourself go into heat like an idiot and now you don’t know what to do about it?” Crash rested a hand on his hip and arched a brow.

“Exactly that, now please leave.” He just wanted to press his face against the cool metal of the desk and be left alone. It was too easy to imagine Crash’s lithe frame spread over the desk.

There was silence for a moment and when he looked back at Crash from the pile of datapads on his desk he saw the quirk of a grin and how his wings had perked back up. Leaning forward Crash placed his hands on the desk, fully breaching Megatron’s space before he spoke.

“You know, Megatron, I think I could help with your little problem~” Crash cooed, his voice sing song and cruel.

A long suffering sigh escaped Megatron, “Crash, please, you hate me more than anyone on this entire ship. There is no reason for you to want to help me.”

“Mmm...you’re right, but it’s never been said that I couldn’t see the light. I’m sure with some gentle persuasion we could come to an agreement. I have things that I want, and you have a problem I can help with.” Crash mused as he pulled himself up onto the edge of Megatron’s desk, legs crossing as he leaned on an arm, free hand toying with the seam of his thigh.

Vaguely his processor supplied that Crash had played this game before only with Starscream, wiggling into his Second’s good favour through twisted words and spread legs. It made his optics narrow even as his frame practically begged him to say yes to anything Crash would demand. He hadn’t felt this revved up in ages.

“Are you trying to extort a superior officer?” Megatron did his best to sound incredulous and Crash’s grin just broadened as he furthered his lounge on Megatron’s desk. 

Crash had to know he was playing a dangerous game and that if Megatron wanted too he had every right as co-captain of the ship to throw him in the Brig and have Ultra Magnus deal with him. He also knew that Crash didn’t task risks he didn’t think he could win.

“What do you want?” Megatron finally asked and Crash made a small contemplative noise in the back of his throat.

“I want you to match my schedule to Drift and Ratchet’s so we can have time off together,” Crash paused as he thought, worrying the tip of a claw between his denta.

So far that was a reasonable demand Megatron could easily restructure their shifts so they lined up with each other. 

“And I want you to pick up my tab at Swerve’s so I can stop feeling guilty about not paying him.” Crash continued, “One last thing, convince Ultra Magnus that I should be freed from rehab because I’m tired of it and I want my weapons back.”

Megatron cycled a vent and leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in front of him on the desk as he let his optics roam over Crash’s pretty frame and he fought the war inside his helm over just agreeing to his terms so he could frag the pit out of the seeker and needing to actually think this through because Crash was dangerous enough to take advantage of him when he wasn’t quite thinking clearly. Really though his demands weren’t as outrageous as they could have been and it was enough to give him something to work with.

“I can do the first two but I can’t take you out of rehab. I can try to get them to lighten up on you a little but I can’t promise anything.” Megatron told him watching how the corner of Crash’s lip pulled up in a slight sneer.

“I can work with that,” The grin was back, “You have to talk to Ratchet and Drift first, inform them of my gracious goodwill to help you through such a trying time.”

Of course he would stretch this to make it as humiliating for Megatron as he could but still Megatron was already sending the message for Ratchet and Drift to meet him in his office.

“Fine, you best get off my desk before they show up though.” He sighed and Crash’s optics brightened as he slid off the desk and stood politely to the side. 

Barely a handful of minutes later both Drift and Ratchet arrived, the pair of them off duty and looking like they had been sleeping. Seeing Crash in the office though immediately had Ratchet looking suspicious and Drift on high alert. 

“Relax you two,” Crash told them, his tone still light and lazy which only made Ratchet squint further, “Megatron just has something to tell you.”

“If it’s that he’s in heat, I can damn well tell that just by walking in this office.” Ratchet grumbled and Crash snorted a laugh.

Megatron groaned, hands peaking on the desk, “Alright, let’s just cut to the point of it. Yes I am in heat, yes it is too late for suppressants, Crash has been...so kind as to offer to help me through this trying time but I need to ask you both if you’re okay with that.”

Silence floated in the room but by the way the three other mechs were looking at each other Megatron knew they were having an conversation on their private comms which was rude but he supposed he would let is slide considering the nature of the discussion.

“Fine.” Ratchet broke the silence, “The fact of the matter is that no one else will be comfortable interfacing with you and even if I don’t fancy the idea of lending my conjunx to you...he makes a fair point that it could be considered cruel to let you just suffer like this.”

At this point Drift was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Megatron like he was daring him to make a misstep so he could kill him.

“You will need an exam though anyways just because of the nature of your problem, so if everything is settled here. Drift and Crash, you two can head out while I stay and talk to Megatron.” Ratchet told his mates.

Before Megatron could even say a word that Crash was on the same shift rotation and wasn’t technically allowed to leave his post yet the little seeker had already slipped out the door with Drift in lazy pursuit behind him.

In the hallway Crash slowed his pace to walk beside Drift intent to head to collect his evening ration before he Megatron’s shift was over and he would need to meet him. Beside him Drift was quiet, not that it was unusual for him to let Crash do most of the talking but there was a tension in his field and Crash looked up at his mate. 

Drift’s optics darted around the hall for a moment and seeing that it was clear he all but lunged at Crash, scooping him up and pinning him against the wall hard enough that Crash gasped for air as a low growl rumbled through his frame from Drift. He could feel Drift’s vents against his throat and the sharp drag of fanged denta against his energon lines and a shiver ran through him. He could feel his spark whirling in his chest as he brought his hands up to run over Drift’s finials. 

“When you get back...I am going to frag you so hard you forget what Megatron’s spike even felt like.” Drift growled, his words dark with promise and Crash let his fans click on as interest shot through his lines and pooled in his interface array.

“I’m going to hold you to that~” Crash purred back, a little gasp pulled out of him as Drift’s glossa licked a hot stripe over his neck to the base of his audial.

Mech’s on this ship seemed so ready to forget that Drift was still Deadlock, that he wasn’t just some hippy spiritualist goody two shoes, but Crash could still remember back to his days as a Decepticon. When Deadlock was hot gossip to trade over sloppy high grade in dirty bars. Crash knew how hard Drift tried to fit into his new persona here but he adored when he let it slip and he got possessive and rough. It made him feel special that Drift trusted him enough to stop pretending.

He could feel the grip of his claws against his hips as Drift rutted up against him, grinding their arrays together and he finally broke enough to pull Drift’s face out of his neck so he could kiss him. Hard and passionate until his lips were tingling and his fans were running hot.

“If Magnus catches us like this he’s going to be mad, and if I’m correct he should be coming this way soon since shift swap is in about fifteen minutes and he likes to be early.” Crash murmured against his lips, unable to heed his own advice as he kissed him again.

The sound of pedesteps around the corner was what finally broke them apart and both had to manually shut down their fans as they composed themselves. It was only Mainframe that walked by and besides a polite nod paid them little attention. Still Drift kneeled down to be on height with Crash before they parted ways considering they both had burned up their spare time. 

“If he hurts you, I’ll kill him.” Drift told him, words soft but serious and Crash offered him a half crooked smile in reassurance. 

“You assume I won’t kill him myself.” He cooed back, leaning in to press another, softer, kiss to Drift’s lips, “I’ll be fine, try not to worry.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop worrying about you.” Drift sighed, “You do realize how hard it is for me not to just shirk my shift and steal you away instead, right?”

Crash gave him a playful swat on the shoulder before he stood back up, “What and miss all of Rodimus’ whining? That’s your favourite part of the day.”

Drift only rolled his optics at that, “You just be safe, okay? If you need me call and I will be there.”

With a nod Crash picked up Drift’s hand and kissed his palm, “I will, I promise. Now go on.”

Drift sighed as he turned to walk back toward the Bridge and Crash padded off in the opposite direction checking his chronometer to see if he still had time to pick up a meal.

-

Megatron had been furiously trying to focus on his paperwork after Ratchet had given him a medical clear and a thorough warning about hurting his conjunx. The time had seemed to slide past so slowly he thought he was going to die though but finally Rodimus appeared. In usual Rodimus fashion by bursting into the office five minutes late looking bewildered and annoyed that he even had to show up to captain his own ship.

Megatron was up and out from behind his desk the second the door opened, “Have a good evening, Rodimus, task list is on the desk. Goodbye.” He said it all in a rush not wanting to speak to the younger prime as he stepped past him and out the door.

He was trying to keep himself calm by cycling his vents and thinking about things other than the fact that he was actually going to get to work through his heat for the first time in millions of years. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been able to indulge his coding with another warm body and that fact alone was making his plating crawl with charge.

Somehow he was already at his hab-suite door and he punched in the code to let himself in. Immediately he knew he wasn’t alone and he readied himself for anything as he made his way towards the berthroom and the light that he definitely hadn’t left on.

“You’re late.” Crash purred from where he was reclining on Megatron’s berth and for a moment Megatron’s vents stuttered as he took in the image in front of him. Noting that even though Crash’s panels were closed there was the pink tinge of lubricant on his claws before his snakelike glossa wound around them and cleaned them off. It struck him that while he had been suffering away in his office Crash had been here self servicing, preparing himself for him. He manually shut down the command for his fans to click on.

“How did you get in here?” Megatron asked trying to maintain some professionalism but Crash just gave him this mirthless grin. 

“Megatron, darling, there isn’t a single door on this ship that’s locked to me.” He purred as he stretched out over the berth.

There was something about the way Crash was acting, how easily he lazed across his apparently most hated enemy’s berth that made Megatron wary of him. Sure he hadn’t been successful in his assassination attempt in the past but he had done all the leg work to get himself there and at that time he had targeted Megatron when he would be at his weakest point. Like he was now. And unlike when he was the figurehead of an army if Crash were to kill him now no one would even bat an optic. Clever little fragger. It would be easy enough for Crash to tell anyone that it had been self defense, that Megatron in his heat addled mind had turned violent and he had no choice. He even had Ratchet and Drift to back up his statement that he had gone into this willingly and with good intentions. Mechs would believe him and he would probably not even see a single day in court.

Suddenly, now that he was actually here and seeing Crash layed out in his berth grinning like the cheshire cat, this didn’t seem like a very good idea and even through his heat a chill crawled up his spine. As if sensing his unease though Crash frowned, propping himself up on an arm and looking at him. 

“You getting cold pedes, Megatron? This is a very simple arrangement.” Crash drawled out as he sat up further and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his pedes didn’t even touch the floor, “I know you’re thinking, ‘this nasty ‘con tried to kill me once and he’s going to try again’, which is fair in all honesty. But I also said I would help you and I am here to do just that.”

Megatron still didn’t look convinced and Crash sighed as he hopped off the berth and padded over to him. Staring up at his once Lord with arms crossed. “Megatron, I know what you need right now, you’re not the first mech in history to go into heat. I’m a seeker, I go into heat like every half cycle, I’m giving you my explicit permission to do whatever you want to me until your heat breaks, as long as you don’t hurt me. If you do, I will not hesitate to spill your energon all across this room.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Crash.” Megatron answered and Crash’s arms uncrossed so he could rest his hands on his hips. 

“What’s the issue then? I’m here, you reek of heat, I know you must be burning up inside. So come on.” Crash snapped and Megatron was once again reminded of Starscream as the little mech grabbed his servo and tugged him towards the berth before hopping back up on it himself.

For a moment Megatron just looked down at him before he climbed up himself, sure Crash was a dangerous creature but for the moment he seemed genuine enough and if he killed him. Well at least he might get a good frag out of it first. Carefully he arranged himself on the berth next to Crash not sure exactly how to start their awkward arrangement. He felt irritation lash against his side from Crash’s field and he looked over at him. 

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Crash snapped, “Here I was thinking you were some kind of sex fiend back in the army with the amount of mechs you had lusting after you. Not so sure now though with you laying there like a log even though you must be positively dying. Are you broken? Ratchet probably would have noticed something like that but come on, Megatron.”

With an agitated flick of his wings Crash pushed at Megatron until he was laying flat on his back and he slid down between his legs and gave him a swat until he spread them enough for him to comfortably kneel between. It was a little annoying to have Crash nattering at him when really Megatron just didn’t want to take advantage of him, not when he was still wary of Crash turning on him. 

The feeling of Crash’s claws running over his interface array had his commands over ridden and his fans clicked on as he shuffled a little bit so he could lean up on his elbows and spread his legs a little further.

“Alright, let’s open up, you’re practically melting.” Crash hummed, claws teasing into the seams of his thighs and Megatron bit back the little noise that wanted to escape him as he let his panels slide back. His spike almost instantly pressurizing as soon as it was free and Crash only took a moment before his mouth was on it. 

Megatron sucked in a vent, it was easy to forget that Crash was nearly as old as the Cause itself and over his time had picked up more than a handful of tricks in the berth. If he let himself think back far enough he could remember that as part of his reputation. How had Starscream described him? A disobedient brat who’s only talents were fighting and fragging. Still seemed to hold up. 

He didn’t get to think for long as Crash swallowed down his spike, the tight heat of his intake making the heat in Megatron’s lines flare higher and his fingers grip into the berth under him while Crash took his time drawing himself back. Glossa licking hot paths over sensors and seams as he felt his way around making Megatron shudder and bite back moans. It was easy to lose himself to his first overload with his charge already so high though it was hardly a relief. Even as it washed through his system and he saw Crash’s optics half shutter as he drew Megatron’s spike deep into his mouth not letting a drop of transfluid escape his lips. 

When he pulled back licking his lips and Megatron caught the silvery shimmer of transfluid against his glossa his still hard spike twitched in need. He wanted and it was getting harder to think straight with Crash in his berth and his own instincts picking up on the way his heat was affecting Crash. The way his vents had quickened and how his optics were bleached with white around the edges giving them a cherry pink hue. He had been given permission to do whatever he wanted and even though there was wariness tugging at the back of his processor he reached forward snagging Crash’s hand from where it had been resting on his hip and dragging the little mech forward. 

He made an indignant little squeak as Megatron pulled him up until he was perched on his chest, legs spread on either side of him and through his armor he could feel the warmth of his panels against him. Crash’s optics were still sharp enough to cut steel and his lips curled up like he was about to speak but Megatron pulled him forward until he could smother whatever words wanted to come out with a kiss. Not giving Crash much of a chance to resist before he plunged his glossa into his mouth and was almost surprised when Crash kissed him back. The tension the little seeker had been holding in his frame easing out as he let Megatron explore his mouth.

Under his hands he felt slight vibration echoing through Crash’s frame and when he tuned in enough he realized it was the thick sound of purring, so low he could barely make it out. Purring was good, purring meant he was happy, and that fact notched his desire up another peg. Sure him and Crash weren’t on the best of terms outside of this room but right now he had a berth full of, if not content, at least interested seeker. Vaguely it occurred to him that maybe after this Crash would let up on his near constant jabs though he severely doubted this would change that. 

He let himself indulge in this for now at least as he kissed his way along Crash’s jaw guard and down over his intake. As his denta brushed over the energon lines there Crash shuddered in his lap and a needy little whine broke from his lips, claws tucking into seams of his armor and Megatron tested the waters of biting down slightly, hardly enough to leave even a trace of a mark. 

“Megatron…” Crash breathed out and Megatron made a little noise of curiosity considering there was no venom to Crash’s words and hearing his own name in a way that wasn’t spat at him was kind of nice. 

There was the soft click of latches disengaging and he felt the wash of warmth over his chest as Crash’s valve panel retracted. While he continued to explore over Crash’s throat with his lips and denta he let a curious hand slide between his legs and his fingers brush over the puffy valve lips he found there. Sliding a finger between already wet folds and rubbing over his anterior node gently to see his reaction. He was almost surprised that for how loud and obnoxious Crash usually was he was surprisingly quiet in the little noises of need and breathy pants he made as he rocked his hips against Megatron’s hand. 

Furthering his exploration he dipped a finger against the rim of his valve before pressing in feeling the hug of calipers as they cycled around him and the soft mesh walls. There was something off as he pressed further feeling interruptions to the velvety mesh and it took him a moment in his haze to realize the damage as healed protomesh scars. He had enough medical training to figure out that and for a moment he paused, concern over riding his heat coding and he felt a surge of protection swell through him. He knew a lot of it was blind heat induced coding that wanted Crash to be his mate and find whoever had hurt him and make them pay and he could still rationalize that Crash wasn’t that and that chances were whoever had done this were long gone and probably dead.

“What are you doing?” Crash murmured into his audial, glossa licking a stripe to follow his words, “You’re zoning out on me, Megatron.”

Snapping back to his reality he made a low rumble deep in his chest, kissing his throat in apology, “Sorry, little one…” He murmured as he slid another finger into him, letting Crash rock his hips down onto his fingers as he purred happily on top of him, his wings folded prettily down his back. “Let me make it up to you.”

Crash pulled back a little and cocked an optical ridge as Megatron pulled his hand away from his valve and with ease picked him up by the aft and hauled him forward until his knees were on either side of Megatron’s helm and he made a little squeak as hot air was vented over his valve before he was pulled down and Megatron’s glossa was on him. Licking broad swipes over his valve and teasing over his anterior node.

Megatron heard Crash’s claws against the wall as he braced himself there trying to hold still as Megatron’s glossa snuck between his valve lips and teased over his rim before wiggling its way inside and Crash actually moaned. Megatron could taste charge on his glossa as he searched out the nodes he could reach with his glossa pushing Crash towards his overload.

Crash’s vents caught as a whine left him and his frame tensed, his wings trembling and flicking as overload ran through his lines and his valve fluttered against Megatron’s lips. Panting heavy vents Crash cycled for cool air as Megatron gently lifted him onto the berth beside him, licking his lips clean before he captured Crash’s mouth again. His own vents were blasting heat by now and his spike was aching for contact. 

He had learned from experience that most seekers didn’t like to have their wings pinned against the berth but Crash really didn’t seem to care at this point. Not by the way he shifted to let Megatron move on top or the way his arms were wrapped around his neck pulling Megatron as close as he could get him while he kissed the former warlord like his life depended on it. He almost begrudged the fact that he had to pull away so he could position himself between the little seekers thighs and for a moment he wasn’t sure how to arrange himself. 

With a huff of steam Crash looked at him but instead of that mirthful smirk he usually wore there was only lust blown anticipation. He must have hesitated a moment too long because Crash picked himself up and rolled onto his belly before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees and sticking his aft back. Cute little valve bared for Megatron to take. 

“Easier this way…” Crash muttered stretching out like a lazy cat and Megatron ran his hands over his aft and up along his back between his wings to just appreciate for a moment how pretty the little mech under him was when he wasn’t being an absolute demon.

Megatron figured he could probably look at Crash all day if he were always like this, all pretty angles and nice colours. Unfortunately, as the little voice in the back of his helm reminded him, he didn’t have all day and if he kept staring Crash would get antsy and snappish. So figuring himself out he kneeled properly behind Crash, pushing forward until the head of his spike brushed up against Crash’s valve before he guided himself forward with a hand. His spike easily slipping between his wet valve lips until the head of it butted up against the rim of his valve and he slowly sunk forward until the head of it pushed inside and both of his hands found a home on Crash’s hips. 

He could see the soft tremble in Crash’s wings and he rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs over his hips and against the small of his back as he fought the urge to thrust deep inside of the little mech. Having to cycle his vents evenly as he gently rocked himself forward sinking deeper with every shallow thrust and feeling the callipers cycle and relax to accommodate his girth. Under him Crash was purring up a storm interrupted by little squeaks and gasps with every forward thrust until Megatron’s spike was fully sheathed within the tight heat of his valve. 

He was venting hard as he paused to make sure Crash had time to fully adjust to him even though he just wanted to rut into him hard and fast until he was spent. After a few moments the tension in Crash’s wings melted away as they folded outwards and he took that as an invitation to start moving. Drawing out of him almost completely before thrusting back fully inside of him, savouring the tight hug of the callipers around him that lit up every sensor on his spike. It felt amazing and his coding was more than satisfied as he continued his languid pace drawing up his own charge and Crash’s along with him. 

“You’re very pretty like this, Crash…” Megatron purred, reaching out to stroke over the wing within his reach as he ground his hips against him and Crash gasped, back arching into the touch and sensation. “Being so good and so helpful to me, you feel so good around my spike.”

Crash whimpered and Megatron took a half second to make sure he was okay but the little mech was still panting and purring and squirming back against him. 

“You’re going to look even prettier with my transfluid leaking from your sweet little valve.” Megatron continued, “I’m going to fill you up so good, little one.”

He heard Crash’s engine rev under the sounds of their fans and from the side his optic caught Megatron’s, “What are you waiting for, an invitation?” He panted and Megatron would have laughed if it weren’t for the surge of arousal that shot through him. 

Abandoning his dirty talk Megatron focused on the mech under him, holding him tighter as he picked up his pace as he rutted into him. As small and seemingly fragile as Crash was he reminded himself that he wasn’t a delicate flower and he had come here of his own free will and seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Megatron if the lust heavy field mingling with his was any indication. 

Finally he let himself go as he thrust into Crash as hard and as fast as he desired hearing the wet sounds of his valve and how Crash gasped and panted his name as his claws sank into the berth. Waves of sensation and sound washed over him making his plating feel like it were on fire and the air around them was thick with the heat from their combined vents. Crash squirmed under him as he met his overload with a sharp gasp and as his valve fluttered and squeezed around Megatron’s spike he gave himself up to his own overload. The intensity of it purging through his lines as his transfluid spilled deep inside of Crash’s valve. Charge flickering over both their frames and through the pleasure surging through his processor he distantly realized Crash must have manually synced his own heat protocols with his as he continued to rock against him drawing out his overload while Crash’s valve continued to squeeze and stimulate his spike until his transfluid reserves were empty and he was a shuddering mess leaning over the little seeker. 

There was nothing said between them for a little while as they both just vented air and their plating flared to try and cool their frames beneath while Megatron slowly came back to himself. His processor fuzzy with post overload bliss and his frame feeling weak but sated no longer bogged down with all consuming need. Crash was the one to break the quiet.

“Alright, you can get off now.” He said, and Megatron could tell it was meant to be sharp but there was no real heat to his tone. 

“Mmm...you’re very comfortable though…” Megatron answered back, still not quite up to speed and he would so have loved to curl up on the berth with his spike still inside the little mech as he cuddled around him. Recharge sounded very pleasant right now.

“I’m also very uncomfortable, so if you would please. Move.” Crash’s voice held a enough of a hint of heat that Megatron begrudgingly pulled back, his limp spike sliding from Crash’s valve alone with a trickly of silvery transfluid and pink lubricant.

With a groan Crash pulled himself back up to his hands and knees before sitting back on his haunches and Megatron saw the taunt press of his usually sleek abdomen. He must have noticed him staring because he snorted.

“What, have you never fragged through a heat cycle before?” Crash smirked, “I can’t just magically absorb your transfluid it has to go somewhere and that somewhere is my gestation chamber, tsk, I thought you were more well educated.”

Megatron rolled his optics, “I know that, usually it just isn’t so...noticable.”

Crash shrugged as he slid off the berth, “I’m using your washrack and you can’t say no.” He chirped and Megatron saw his attempt to look composed and unaffected fail as his legs wobbled when he hit the floor and he had to steady himself on the edge of the berth before striding off on shaky pedes to the washrack.

It felt like he was gone for a long time but when he returned it was with a warm damp cloth, his own armor back to looking pristine and back in sorts, as he climbed back up on the berth. Megatron was already half to recharge and he startled when the cloth scrubbed over his face and lips.

“What are you doing?” He grumbled, intent to swat Crash away but the little mech had already moved on to his chest and was scrubbing away smears of lubricant.

“Well let’s pretend that Ultra Magnus calls you and you need to rush to the Bridge, do you want to explain why you’re covered in fluids?” Crash mused as he made his way down his abdomen and over his thighs before giving his spike a cursory once over. “Good enough, you can shower later but at least you don’t look like a buymech.”

Crash dropped the rag on the berthside table and gave Megatron’s chest a pat, “Is your coding satisfied or has it just lulled for now?”

Megatron hummed as he checked through his sats and found no indication of anything out of the ordinary, “Seems to be satisfied.”

“Good.” Crash chirped as he hopped off the berth again and gave a lazy stretch arms up over his head, “I’ll be off in that case. Swerve’s should still be open.”

Megatron gave a nod as he stretched out in his berth feeling recharge starting to sink into his frame, he could barely recall a time in the last four million years when he had felt this relaxed. As Crash reached the door Megatron propped himself up on an elbow.

“Crash?” He called and the little mech paused with his hand above the console, “Thank you.”

Megatron felt something flash in Crash’s field but it was gone so quickly he didn’t have time to categorize it.

“You’re welcome, my Lord.” Crash answered back and Megatron saw his own words register with him as his optics went wide and his wings flicked upright. He could barely get the door open fast enough.

“Have a good night.” Megatron called after him as he disappeared through the door and it slid shut behind him. He wasn’t going to taunt the mech for a slip up though it was interesting for him to think that Crash still thought of him in such terms after all this time. 

He could ponder those thoughts another time though as he lowered himself back to his berth and wrapped himself in a blanket. Curling up into a content bundle of mech and slipping into recharge.


End file.
